At present, the use of conference (e.g., videoconference) systems in personal, enterprise, broadcast, and/or commercial settings has increased dramatically so that meetings between people in remote locations can be facilitated. Conference systems allow users, in two or more remote locations, to communicate interactively with each other via live, simultaneous two-way video streams, audio streams, or both. Some conference systems (e.g., CISCO WEBEX provided by CISCO SYSTEMS, Inc. of San Jose, Calif., GOTOMEETING provided by CITRIX SYSTEMS, INC. of Santa Clara, Calif., ZOOM provided by ZOOM VIDEO COMMUNICATIONS of San Jose, Calif., GOOGLE HANGOUTS by ALPHABET INC. of Mountain View, Calif., and SKYPE FOR BUSINESS provided by the MICROSOFT CORPORATION, of Redmond, Wash.) also allow users to exchange files and/or share display screens that present, for example, images, text, video, applications, online locations, social media, and any others.
Consequently, conference systems enable a user to participate in a conference session (e.g., a meeting, a broadcast presentation, etc.) via a remote device. However, conventional conference systems do not correlate reactions that occur during a conference session to a speaker.